Blondinentreffen
by Bibbsch
Summary: Dracos 2. 7. Schuljahr bekommt unverhofft Faschingsferien. Und was macht Draco da? Richtig, er überlegt einen Plan, sich an Blaise zu rächen. Der hat ihm nämlich nichts zum Valentinstag geschenkt. Und dann geht ein Zauber schief...
1. Prolog

So, liebe Leute, mal wieder eine kleine FF von mir. Aber dieses Mal bin ich nicht alleine dran schuld, meine liebe Freundin Anni hat das mitverbrochen...

Titel: Blondinentreffen  
Autorinnen: Bibbsch und Anni  
Rating: PG  
Fandoms: Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Musik- David Readman  
Chapters: 1/?  
Genre: Parody, Crossover, Humor, Slash  
Warnings: cränc (wie immer...)  
Disclaimer: Also, die vier süßen Schnuggel gehören leider nicht uns, sondern JKR, JRR Tolkien, Warner Bros., sich selber und bestimmt noch irgendjemandem. Wir verdienen kein Geld damit, oder Anni? Geld unter meinem Kopfkissen versteck  
Summary: Dracos zweites siebtes Schuljahr bekommt unverhofft Faschingsferien. Und was macht Draco in dieser Zeit? Richtig, er überlegt sich einen Plan, sich an Blaise zu rächen. Der hat ihm nämlich nichts zum Valentinstag geschenkt. Und dann geht ein Zauber schief und auf einmal befinden sich 4 hübsche Blondinen in Dracos Zimmer...

**Blondinentreffen**

Prolog:

Wir befinden uns im Jahre 1998 nach Christus. In der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Beim Frühstück.

Frühstück: „Ich bin das Abendessen!"

Bibbsch: „Hey, warum klauen wir von mir?"  
Anni: „Ach, ich fand das einfach zu genial..."

Bibbsch: „Na gut."

Beim Abendessen.

Dumbi: _klopft gegen sein Glas_

Glas: _klirr geht kaputt_

Dumbi: „Yo. Alle ma herhörn. Wie manche von euch wissen, fängt bald die 5. Jahreszeit der Muggel an. Und weil ich das so toll finde, müsst ihr das auch toll finden."

Alle:_ tun so, als würden sies toll finden_

Draco:_ findets wirklich toll_ „Also letztes Jahr an Fasching bin ich ja als Elvis Presley gegangen!!!"

Blaise: „Was ist Fasching??? Und wer ist Elwis Präsli?" _eifersüchtig is_

Dray: „Elvis? Das ist der netteste und romantischste Mensch, den ich kenne."

Hermine: „Du Blödfisch, der lebt doch seit dem 16.August 1977 gar nicht mehr!"

Logik: „ Also, das kann aber nicht sein... Draco hat doch letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht, genauso wie Blaise.. Wieso sind die hier?"

Anni und Bibbsch: „Na ja, also das war so: Letztes Jahr hatte Dray ein paar Affären, statt sich auf seine UTZe zu konzentrieren. Mit Blaise, mit Snape, mit Dumbi und mit Theodore Nott. Und Blaise... öhm... also der is aus Liebe zu Draco noch n Jahr dageblieben."

Dumbi: „Hallo, ich finde, wir driften irgendwie ab."

Bibbsch und Anni: „Tschuldigung!"

Dumbi: „Also, Kinners, am nächsten Montag is Rosenmontagsumzug in Köln und da wollt ich schon immer mal hin. Mein Schatzi kommt natürlich mit." _zu McGoni zwinker_ „Deshalb bekommt ihr alle eine Woche Ferien!"

Alle: „Yaaaaaaay!"

Dumbi: „Aber davor feiern wir hier noch eine Faschingsparty. Wer nich weiß, was Fasching is, der kann ja in die neue Muggelbücherei gehen, die is im 3. Stock, da wo früher mal Fluffy war."

Bibbsch: „Hey, was is eigentlich mit Fluffy passiert? Wo is der nach dem 1. Band hin?"

Anni: „Hm. Gute Frage. Ich könnte was intelligenteres sagen, aber mir fällt nix ein."

Wood: „Na den habe ich verkauft, bei bling Woods Super Dooper Shop!!!" _bling_

Unwichtiger Nebencharakter: „Halts Maul, du bist doch schon ewig nicht mehr auf der Schule!"

Wood: beleidigt „Jaaah, aber du, oder was?"

Dumbi: „Hallo Kinners, könnt ihr mir jetzt endlich mal zuhörn?"

Kinners: „Nee."

Dumbi: „Ooooooh..." _traurig weggeh_

Alle bereiten sich also eifrig auf die Faschingsparty vor. Dumbledore macht sogar extra nen Ausflug nach London mit allen Schülern, damit die sich Kostüme kaufen können. Als die von da zurückkommen, sind alle super ausgerüstet, Filch spielt den DJ und legt „Anton aus Tirol" auf, alle haben gute Laune und hoppsen rum.

Dumbi: _is beleidigt, weil niemand über sein Kostüm geschockt is_

Dumbledore ist nämlich als langhaariger Leder-Motorrad-Rocker gekommen und hat sich sogar ein tolles Tattoo auf den Oberarm stechen lassen.

Dumbis Tattoo: _ist ein Herz, wo Minerva drinsteht_

McGoni: „Also, nich dass ihr das falsch versteht, natürlich steh nich ich in dem Herz, sondern mein Name."

Je später der Abend, desto gelöster die Stimmung. Erst mal gibt's einen Kostümwettbewerb.

Dumbi: „Also, dritter Platz is Draco Malfoy als Bionade-Flasche. Zweite is Professor Flitwick als Hagrid-"

Flitwick: _kichert. In Wirklichkeit nämlich echt Hagrid is_

Dumbi: „- und der erste Platz iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." _nach Luft schnapp_ „Trommelwirbel bitte!"

Trommel: _wirbelt_

Dumbi: „...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist:"

Kunst: _macht ne Pause_

Anni: „Ha. Ha. Ich lach später."

Bibbsch: _sich halb totkichert_ „Kunst..." _prust_ „Pause... Hihihihihihihihihihi..."

Anni: _Bibbsch rausschmeißt und Geschichte alleine weitererzählt_

Also, Nachdem Dumbledore endlich einen unwichtigen Nebencharakter, der als Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggel verkleidet war zur Nummer eins gekürt hatte, wurde es langsam interessanter: Man sah Draco in Tränen aufgelöst mit Blaise streiten, da er von ihm nichts zum Valentinstag bekommen hatte.

Dray: „Weißt du, wie du mich damit verletzt hast? Du weißt, dass ich ein sehr romantischer Mensch bin und bestimmte Bedürfnisse habe... Und eine kleine, rote Rose.. wäre das zu viel verlangt, als Zeichen deiner unendlichen Liebe zu mir??" _In Tränen auflös_

Blaise: _hört nicht zu, da Professor Sprout grade einen kleinen Strip hinlegt_

Bibbsch:_ kommt wieder rein_ „Was ist denn hier los? Naja, ich bin dafür, wir beenden den Prolog mal.. sonst kommt es noch zu einer mittelgroßen Katastrophe... wenn nicht sogar zu einem atomaren Super-GAU, wenn Draco Blaise in der Luft zerreißt" _schmeißt Anni raus_

„Selber schuld, wenn du auf die doofe Idee kommst, meine beiden Schnuggel streiten zu lassen!"


	2. Kapitel 1: Wo Dray AstroTV schaut

Kapitel 1: Wo Dray Astro-TV schaut und plötzlich ein Zauber schief geht

_Kapitel 1: Wo Dray Astro-TV schaut und plötzlich ein Zauber schief geht_

Die Faschingsferien haben mittlerweile angefangen und Draco sitzt in seinem Zimmer und überlegt, wie er Blaise eifersüchtig machen kann, um sich an ihm zu rächen.

Dray: zappt durchs Fernsehprogramm

Logik: „Hey, seit wann haben die Malfoys einen Fernseher?"

Bibbsch und Anni: „Hey Logik, hau ab, das hier ist eine FF, dich braucht hier niemand!! Außerdem hat Dray sich den hergezaubert."

Logik: „Ja ne, is klar..." sich in eine Ecke verkriecht und heult

Astro-Tussi auf Astro-TV: „Hat Ihnen Ihr Freund auch nichts zum Valentinstag geschenkt? Wollen Sie ihn jetzt auch eifersüchtig machen und wissen nicht, wie? Dann rufen Sie hier an! Jeder Anruf nur 299,99 €. Pro Minute."

Dray: ruft an

Lucius' Kreditkarte: stöhn

Lucius: wundert sich über die merkwürdigen Geräusche in seinem Geldbeutel „Da wird doch wohl nicht meine Yves-Rocher-Kundenkarte mit meiner Paybackkarte rummachen??" ist diskret genug, nicht nachzuschauen

Dray: „Ja, hallo... Also, das ist so, mein Freund hat mir nichts zum-"

Astro-Tussi: „Neinnein, Stopstop! Ich weiß schon alles, ich kann doch in die Zukunft sehen! Ihr Freund hat Ihnen nichts zum Valentinstag geschenkt. Sie wollen ihn jetzt eifersüchtig machen und wissen nicht, wie. Und deswegen rufen Sie hier an, richtig?"

Dray: „Professor Trelawney? Warum arbeiten Sie auf einem Muggel-Fernsehsender?"

Astro-Tussi: enttarnt wurde murmelt „Mist..." laut und deutlich „NEIN, ICH BIN NICHT PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY, ICH BIN IHRE BÖSE ZWILLINGSSCHWESTER UND ICH BIN KEINE HEXE!"

Dray: denkt „Ist Professor Trelawney doch auch nich, oder?" sagt „Na dann is ja gut. Und was raten Sie mir?"

Anni: will sich auch mal wieder einmischen „Hallo."

Professor Trelawney bzw. Astro-Tussi:" Jaaa.. mach ihn eifersüchtig, und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss noch anderen, armen, gequälten Seelen helfen.. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück – äh nein... also.. ich sehe in meiner Kristallkugel.. es wird alles gut werden für dich – also mach's gut!" Hörer aufknallt

Dray: „Hmm, ihn eifersüchtig machen... auf die Idee bin ich ja noch gar nich gekommen..." weiterzappt auf einmal Legolas in „Herr der Ringe" sieht von Stuhl fällt „Der... Wow... also.. den muss ich haben..." große Augen macht

Dracos Hirn: denkt rattert „Wie kann ich ihn nur da raus holen?? Ist ja bestimmt nicht sooo schwer!"

Legolas im Fernseher: „Der is voll... echt gold! Alles klar? Und jetzt hör auf zu meckern. Doofe Kuh!"

Draco: „Das war ein Zeichen!!" stöhn Wie bekomme ich ihn nur da raus?? Und wo ist eigentlich Hermine, wenn man sie braucht?"

Hermine: chilläxt in ihrer Villa in Malle „Das ist doch ganz einfach.. du nimmst den **Blondinus aus fernsehus herausholus**, aus „Die neuen Zaubersprüche, Band 15 von Hermine Granger."

Logik: „ähäm..."

Bibbsch: „Klappe!"

Draco: mit dem Zauberstab rumfuchtelt „Blondinus aus fernsehus herausholus"

Das war dumm von Draco. Hätte er sich das Buch bei amazon bestellt, wäre der Zauber nicht schief gegangen. Aber dass er nicht ganz richtig war, das erfährt Draco erst später.

Wood: „Hey, das Buch gibt es übrigens auch bei Woods Super Dooper Shop! Und viel billiger! Außerdem gibt es gratis dazu eine XXL-Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen mit Gilderoy-Lockhart-Geschmack! Die aber nur, weil sie schlecht verkauft wurden."

Dracos Zauberstab: bing  
Legolas: aus Fernseher rausstolpert „öhm.." umschau sieht Draco „Wie süüüß..." umknuddelt Fernbedienung sieht „Ui.. sieht lustig aus..." darauf rumdrückt

Fernseher: auf MTV Japan umschaltet Pink Cream 69 – Shame spielt

Legolas: rumhoppst mitsingt Dracos Zauberstab findet damit rumfuchtelt

Zauberstab: bing

David Readman: -

Anni: !Oh mein Gott… David Readman in meiner FF!" in Ohnmacht fall

Bibbsch: mit Anni-Stimme "Oh mein Gott... Draco und Lucius Malfoy in meiner FF!" in Ohnmacht fall mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufschlag „Autsch."

Anni: „Sehr lustig.."

David Readman: „öhm?! Was soll das denn? Und was mach ich hier??"

Draco: „Oh mein Gott..." auch in Ohnmacht fall

David: „Ja, toll.. und jetzt?"

Da die handelnden Personen erst warten müssen, bis die Autorinnen und Draco aus ihrer Ohnmacht aufwachen, begnügen sie sich in den nächsten 15 Minuten damit, sich gegenseitig anzustarren und das Kapitel für beendet zu erklären.

Legolas: „Was für ein Kapitel??"


End file.
